The Smashers' Game Show
by StackedRubbish
Summary: All the Smashers' gathered at their new stadium for the start of a game show, made just for them! They thought it will be just about fun, but it turns out to be different from what they expected. Rated T just in case! R&R please.


**Hello :D This is my second fanfic. I thought I needed a break from Harvest Moon writing so now I'm trying Smash Bros. o_O" I hope this will be okay. As in not boring or OCC. But then...the Smashers don't exactly act like their character...or age for the sake of it. They like to take a break when not on film from their, um, "charactering" :D Haha. I suck. Uhh anyhow...considering how little of Brawl I played -coughs-... (Or those Kirby and Zelda/Link games. Fire emblem I didn't even touch.)**

**:D Anyhows, please R&R XD. Reviews keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I was awesome enough to have created Brawl, I don't own any of this that I'm writing 'bout. D: How depressing. I'm probably not smart enough. **

* * *

Giant spots of lights followed the little pink thing. It gave out a tiny squeak and wiggled slightly in the air. It cart wheeled and turned around with giant, staring, watery eyes…

"WELCOME TO KIRBY'S SUPER SMASHERS GAME SHOW!" screeched the loud speakers. Balloons were popped immediately after that and confetti was blasted into the air. The clapping was loud, but most of it was fake, coming out of the sound systems. In fact, the only thing clapping was a pair of pink hands which resembled horribly like two blobs. Two pink blobs, to be exact.

"All right, ladies and gents! Get ready for our contestants!" Kirby yelled enthusiastically, his squeaky voice traveling through the microphone.

Silence followed his words.

And then more silence.

The microphone screeched.

"Ahem- as you can tell, our contestants are currently somewhat absent. I wonder what they are up to…"

"Okay, CUT!" someone abruptly stopped Kirby's sentence. "That was pretty good."

"Yay! Thanks Master Hand," Kirby said, and with that, he jumped off the wooden box he stood upon a few moments ago so he could get a better view of the stadium. It didn't make much of a difference though, considering Kirby's height. "Okay Smashers, come on in!"

A horde of blondes, brunettes, baldies, and a few...bluenettes knocked the back stage door open, and scrambled in before Kirby. It was a loud place to be, indeed.

"Dude!! You totally killed my cape!"

" 'Dude!! You totally killed my cape!' Gosh, you're so girly Marth."

"Hahaha! You mean Martha!"

"Hey Link! Guess what? Your ears are so sharp, that my EYES hurt from looking at it. Get it?"

"Do I want to know..."

"I feel so tiny in here. I mean...its so...big..."

"What do you mean, Lucas? The stage looks pretty normal. Maybe you're just short. And small."

"Huh...? But Olimar...you're shorter than me..."

"What are you talking 'bout? Look at all that extra height!"

"That's your antenna."

"Oh. How 'bout this."

"That's your pikmin standing on your antenna."

"Oh."

"Um, yeah..."

"Whatever, my shortness makes me manly."

"Ike? You want some peaches with tea?"

"No way Peach! Give it to somewhere else! Ikie-poo is mine!! I love him lots, unlike someone"

"How dare you call him Ikie-poo, Zelda! Only I can say that! And I do love him, too!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. I know you all love me, and you all can call me Ikie-poo, even though I don't particularly like that name..."

Ah. I think you all get the idea. Anyhow, Kirby started getting increasingly irritated at the noise, his body turning into a dangerous shade of red. (Normally, I would say head, but in Kirby's case...) He made a grab for the microphone, evoking a dreadful screech. That seemed to get all the Smashers' attention.

"Please! Everyone quiet down, or we'll never get started! Do you want to begin the fun, or not?!" Kirby shouted.

"Of course!" all the Smashers' said in unison.

"Then, follow me to the Meeting Room! I'll explain the rules...and stuff there."

"Okay!" The Smashers' quickly gathered whatever belongings they brought with them and hurried after the tiny pink blob. A few unlucky ones were trampled over, but most made through the crowd safely.

No one noticed Tabuu standing behind the curtains.

***

"Here's a list of the room numbers and your roommates. You'll be staying here throughout the board cast of the Game Show," Kirby stabbed a pointy stick at the white board, "which by the way, will last approximately ten days."

Everyone immediately swarmed towards the board, and tried to see above their neighbours' head. Disaster struck again.

"Move it Link! Your stupid green hat is blocking the way!"

"Who's hat are you calling stupid?!"

"My minions! Boost me up! Come on pikmins, you can do better!"

"Owww! Peach you spilled tea on me!"

"Sorry Popo! Wait...or are you Nana..."

"Are you coloured blind..."

"Ewwwww! Wario bombed it!"

"What. Doesn't my fart smell good."

Kirby gave an exasperated sigh, and left the Smashers to their arguing. They would figure everything out sooner or later. Besides, he had his own problems and he didn't need them to make it worst. He sighed again, and made his way over to the door.

"Hey there," said Pit calmly, giving Kirby a shock.

"What in the world are you doing here? Aren't you supo-" Kirby was interrupted by Pit.

"With those guys? Nah, I don't think so. Quite stuffy in there, and...loud."

"Yeah...dangerous inside, eh?"

Pit narrowed his sky-blue eyes at Kirby, and said, "Speaking of danger, are you sure this whole Game Show is a good idea? I mean pairing up with Master Hand?"

"I don't see what's wrong with that. Everyone knows Master Hand changed after his grand mistake, years ago."

"But can you ensure everything will go fine?"

Kirby gave a weak nod.

"Okay...but I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think Master Hand is who we think he is..." Pit replied flatly.

"Y-you always think too much. Just relax and enjoy your stay here," Kirby cut in.

"Whatever you say." Pit raised his magnificent white wings into the air, lifting into the air. As he beat his wings powerfully, a few stray feathers swayed down towards the carpet. He turned towards the front entrance and left Kirby for the sky. When Pit was disappeared from Kirby's sight, Kirby let out a visible shudder, running down his body. He felt his uncertainty rapidly growing deep down his stomach.

He had a bad feeling about it, too.

***

Tabuu sat on a velvet arm chair. He ran his long fingers down the silky material, and then began drumming them.

Tabuu sat on a red, velvet arm chair, in a dark, damp room buried far below the surface of the Earth. The corners of his wine-red coloured mouth twitched, and then it twisted into a cold smile. Everything was turning out the way he wanted, and he felt very, very good of himself.

Tabuu sat on his favourite red velvet arm chair, in a dark, damp room buried far below the surface of the Earth, yet he was directly below the Smashers' new stadium. His smile slowly widened, and then from his mouth emitted a deep, low chuckle. It was a raw laugh, stripped away of emotions except for one.

Triumph.

* * *

**xD Hahha, so there you go. **

**Hope you guys liked it! ~Whee..... :D. Sorry if you think it's short...which it is. I tried. **


End file.
